What Do The Avengers Do On Their Day Off?
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: Read to find out! Mentions of Tony/Steve and Coulson/Potts.


On the occasional day that the Avengers had free time, it usually centered around Tony trying to pick a fight with Steve, or just trying to cause trouble in general. Clint usually watched something on the massive 72-inch plasma screen TV, Natasha would vanish for a few hours doing God knew what, Thor would amuse himself by asking questions about Earth customs with Bruce (who usually tried to get paperwork done), and Fury would go home to his wife (everyone was shocked to know he even had one; kids too!) and spend time with his family. (Agent Coulson and Pepper Potts were spending every second of their free time looking up a caterer for their wedding.)

Today was such a day.

Bruce was sitting on the eight-seater L-shaped leather couch, pen in hand and a few open folders spread out on the side table beside him. There was a new vaccine formula for Dementia, and he was trying to figure out the least complicated method of creating the medicine. There was an idea of using the petuitary gland fluid of a shark and infusing it with dying brain cells to help them regenerate and improve memory function. But _damn_ it was frustrating!

Stark was currently badgering Steve to help him design a new suit, in case they were called on a mission from Fury. Sounds nice, right? Everyone knew that Tony was making fun of the blond.

"C'mon, Cap. Maybe we could decal it with some patriotic insignia." Tony smirked while Steve just sighed and shook his head and headed into the kitchen, ignoring the other man. "Hey, you get your spangly ass back here, Rogers! I need your help!"

"It's not _my_ help you need, Tony." he vanished around the corner.

Clint laughed at the two men and flipped through the 1000+ channels on Tony's TV. He twisted the top of a fresh, ice-cold beer on his forearm and took afew sips before suddenly grinning and pointing at the TV screen. "Holy shit, I _love_ this show!"

Thor and Bruce turned to look at the marksman, who was humming along to the opening song of an animated show featuring a dark haired boy wearing a baseball cap and a small yellow mouse-like creature. There were flashes of color on the screen and then the clip stopped to reveal the boy with the hat confronting another boy wearing a purple shirt and carrying a small brown fox-like animal. The two animals lunged at each other and a catchy, swift battle theme played out of the surround sound.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Eevee, take down!" A flash of yellow bolts surrounded 'Pikachu' and were hurled at 'Eevee', who dodged the attack and slammed into the other monster.

Thor walked to stand beside the couch. "Friend Clint," he nodded to the screen and Clint looked up. "That mouse. It uses lightning, yes?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, his name is Pikachu, he's an electric mouse."

"What sorcery is this?!" The Asgardian boomed. "He's stolen my power!"

Stark burst out laughing and Bruce chuckled as the blond warrior ranted about thievery and the like. Thor's voice was loud enough to cause Steve to come racing down the steps and into the living room. Clad only in a towel, covered in suds and soaked to the bone, the man looked around.

"What happened? Why's he so upset?"

Bruce went on to explain what was wrong, while Tony gaped like a fish at the (older) man. Steve rolled his eyes at Thor's sillyness and Tony's leers before walking back upstairs to finish his shower.

Tony followed.

Clint turned to look up at Thor and tugged the man to sit beside him. "It's a children's show, Thor. It isn't real, and he didn't steal your power."

Bruce chuckled and wiped his glasses on his shirt before going to sit next to the other two men. The show went on for about five more minutes before breaking to a commercial and by the time Hawkeye had finished explaining to the two what "Pokemon" was, Thor was totally enamored with the show as it played out. He cheered for Pikachu to win. Of course, the victor was indeed Pikachu, and when the episode ended, Thor laughed.

"Lightning trumps over all! Hahaha!" he pointed to the remote. "What next shall we watch, Doctor Banner, Friend Clint?"

A sudden moan from upstairs followed by a loud _thump_ made the trio look up in confusion. The noise was followed by a loud _"ROGERS!_" and then more moaning. Clint aimed the remote at the TV like a weapon and upped the volume until it drowned out the sounds from upstairs. Bruce was shaking his head while Thor seemed a tad confused.

"Man of Iron seems upset at Captain America."

Bruce sighed, "Not exactly..." The man jumped suddenly as Clint's voice rang in his ear.

"Oh, _fuck!_ Thor, check this shit out! It's another cartoon, you'll like it!"

Thor grinned and turned to the smaller man, "What is this one called?"

"Sailor Moon."


End file.
